More Than a Wish
by mmichaela
Summary: Jack and Lisa have finally managed to tie the knot. …and with no one in the know, they have the night to themselves. Set during the events of 7x18 'Be Careful What You Wish For', possible spoilers for season 8.


Lisa stood with her newly wed husband on the deck overlooking the frozen lake as they heard Tim's truck and the reverend's car pull out of the dude ranch. A half empty bottle of champagne stood on the railing in front of them. Champagne glasses in hand they stood in companionable silence under a sky full of stars.

Jack wrapped his free arm around her and she leaned into him, grateful for the body heat.

"We did it." She could hardly believe it.

"We sure did." Jack kissed her forehead.

"If someone told you a few months ago that we'd be married now what would you have said?"

"You know? I think it might have been the kick I needed to stop being so stubborn and call you up. I always did picture us getting married, I just never managed to ask you, the right way, before things started going bad."

"At least we're here now. Speaking of which, _here_ is getting pretty cold," Lisa realised that despite the proximity and her coat, she was shivering, "Did you plan any further than this, Mr Wedding Planner?" She had been so elated after he proposed she didn't even think to object to Jack handling everything, she trusted him, and boy was she right to. It had been perfect, thus far.

"How could you doubt me?" placing his empty glass on the railing he pulled something from his coat pocket and held it up for her to see in the semi-darkness. Lisa recognised it as a key to one of the dude ranch cabins. "And before you say anything, I've had a fire lit in there for a few hours and plenty of wood to keep it going, as well as plenty of extra quilts so maybe, just maybe, we can last the night this time."

Lisa laughed, he really had covered all the details, "And I'm sure we'll figure out ways to stay warm if all that fails."

"Mm-hmm," he pulled her close, "Shall we?"

"Yes let's."

They crunched through the snow wrapped in each other towards the nearest cabin. At the door, Jack reached out to unlock it and Lisa stepped forward to enter the warmth. Before she could push the door open Jack caught her arm. She looked back at him in bewilderment.

"I want to do this right," he said, tucking the key back into his pocket. Lisa was still confused until Jack reached out and swept her swiftly into his arms. She let out a surprised squeal.

"Well ok then, I'm impressed." she laughed.

"Wait until we get inside." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her while pressing his shoulder against the door to swing it open.

Lisa wasn't sure if it was the effect of one glass too many of champagne, or Jack's lips still on hers but as they entered the warmth of the cabin her skin was tingling all over. _Maybe a combination of everything,_ she thought.

"Very impressed…" she murmured as he smoothly shut the door behind them with his foot.

He kissed her once more before setting her down on the pile of folded blankets that were covering the bottom half of the bed. Pulling her gloves from her hands Lisa looked around the room, the fire blazed in the hearth where Jack was now adding more logs to keep it alive for the night. There were twinkly lights draped around the doorframe and the headboard of the bed and there was a vase of roses on the table in front of the fire, accompanied by an ice bucket with another bottle of champagne.

Straightening up from his crouched position Jack picked up the champagne, droplets falling from the ice that had melted in the bucket in front of the fire, and held it up, "Now …or later?"

"Later." she beckoned him over to the bed. Smiling at her, he returned the bottle to the bucket and walked ever so slowly towards her. She knew he was trying to tease her but she pretended not to notice and sat patiently on the end of the bed.

When he finally reached her she raised her leg in front of him. Catching her drift he bent to unzip the knee-high boot and let it fall to the floor, the second one quickly following suit. His eyes never left hers and she watched him with a raised brow and a faint smile playing at her lips.

Jack stood and from Lisa's position on top of all the extra quilts, they were almost level. By simply tilting her head upwards their lips met effortlessly. He held her chin up with one hand and reached to slide her hat off her head with the other, her hair falling loose around her face as the pins slid out.

His hands now free, Lisa reached to grasp his coat and he shrugged out of it and the suit jacket together. Before they even reached the floor Lisa had her hands on his tie, undoing the clasp. Jack's mouth left hers to trail along her jawline and down her neck and she sighed in content clenching his shirt in her hands. His lips reached the faux-fur neckline of her coat and she responded by slipping out of it, letting the sleeves fall to her elbows exposing her shoulders and a somewhat plunging neckline.

She felt Jack smiling against her skin as he travelled lower still and she began undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Impatient, are we?" he murmured softly.

"Maybe a little." she replied, reaching the final button, the shirt now hung loose from his broad shoulders.

He placed his hands over hers, stilling her movements. Then, placing his hands behind her, he gently lowered her onto her back. Her shoulders lay at the end of the folded quilts, so her head was tilted back, hair brushing the bed itself. She felt his hands reaching for the waistband of her tights, sliding them slowly down and off. He repeated the motion with her underwear, but this time slower still, lingering on her thighs, she could feel his breath and she bit her lip. Lisa's body was now tingling all over as Jack knelt before her and the single coherent thought she could muster up was, _definitely not the champagne anymore._ As conscious thought was pushed aside by a surging wave of pleasure she let out a quiet moan, at least she thought it was quiet, she could never be sure. One thing was for sure though, Jack's ability to push her over the edge by simply going down on her, never ceased to amaze Lisa. Few, if any, in her past had had that power over her.

By the time Jack was finished, Lisa was breathless. She slowly sat up, slightly unsteady in the aftermath. She slid his shirt off his shoulders and bent to kiss him. As their mouths lingered together he got to his feet, hands in her hair and kicking off his boots. Lisa slid back along the bed, inviting him on. He did so obligingly, legs straddling hers. She slid back further to reach the top of the bed, only to unwittingly fall from the folded mountain of quilts, landing on her back on the bed. Jack just managed to avoid landing in a heap on top of her.

A laugh burst from Lisa's mouth as she looked up at Jack's startled face.

"Graceful." he quipped, before carefully descending onto the bed, straddling her once more.

"Mm-hmm, I know" she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer and inhaling his scent.

"I'm shirtless," he interrupted, "Your turn."

He slid his hands under her and she arched her back to give him access to the zipper. She felt the silky sheets against her back as he pulled the dress down to her waist.

Jack paused to marvel at his beautiful wife for a moment. He then proceeded to cover her navel in slow, deliberate kisses, this time working his way upwards.

"You're spoiling me," Lisa sighed, her breath catching in her throat, unable to stop the smiled spreading across her features.

"I'm all... about you… tonight" he replied between kisses.

Placing a finger beneath his chin and tilting his head to meet her eyes she said, "That's hardly fair."

"I'm making tonight special for you," he kissed the hollow between her breasts, "and I'm-", her collar bone, "-going to enjoy-", her jawline, "-every minute of it." He reached her lips.

"Well I'm-" catching him off guard she rolled both of them over putting herself on top, her legs were now straddling him, her dress hitched up at her hips, "-not having it."

"Now I'm impressed" Jack said, the corner of his mouth turning up into an expectant smile.

"Mm-hmm," Lisa's lips met his while one hand reached to find the zip of his suit trousers. She was as determined to spoil him as he was her.

Their mouths parted as she leaned down to slide his trousers down and off, discarding both layers off the side of the bed. The layers of her dress was now the only thing separating their bodies. Manoeuvring her body, Lisa kept one hand down there while the other grasped his shoulder for support. She began slowly, drawing out the moment, feeling the pressure build. She increased her pace and she could feel him coming achingly close to the edge as his whole body tensed beneath her. She watched him bite back a moan, his eyes closed as he climaxed. Satisfied, she let her body fall onto his, she was breathing heavy as their mouths collided, raw emotions unfurling wordlessly between them.

She slid the rest of the way out of the dress and kicked it off the bottom of the bed, it landed on the floor in a heap with the quilts. Jack reached behind her to unhook her bra letting it fall from her shoulders while he slid out from underneath her. She was now on her back on top of the sheets, Jack's masculine torso leaning over her. Leaning down to kiss her, he murmured into her skin, "You are so, so beautiful."

She could only moan in response as her anticipation grew to almost unbearable heights, feeling his body pressed against hers.

He entered her then, slowly first, letting her find a rhythm to match his. She arched her back, bringing her hips up to meet his and their movements turned almost frantic for a time. She turned so they were both on their sides facing each other. She held him close, one arm around his waist, the other over his shoulder. Jack was gripping the headboard with one hand while the other was entwined in her hair. Their mouths met clumsily, passion overwhelming them both.

She felt him release inside her and he moaned into her neck but continued the rhythm, knowing she was near. One minute Lisa was teetering on the edge, her mind racing and the pressure building; the next she was free falling, her vision went dark as electricity coursed through her. As a quiet whimper escaped Lisa's lips her hands fell limp on Jack's back, but his strong arms wrapped around her, holding her steady.

Together they slowed their pace, coming down from the high and becoming aware of their surroundings once more. They lay on top of the sheets, sweaty bodies wrapped in each other, breathless.

There was silence in the room as they caught their breaths, each wrapped in their own thoughts for a while.

Lisa laid her right arm on Jack's shoulder, resting her chin on it and watched as she trailed her left hand along his heaving chest. Watching her ring glint and sparkle in the firelight, it occurred to Lisa that the reality of it all really hadn't sunk in yet. She was still waiting for it to hit her. She was _married_ to the kindest man she knew, or had ever known. Jack was just so downright _good_ , always upfront and honest, how she could possibly deserve someone like him, she couldn't quite comprehend. It was more than she ever could have hoped for. For someone like him to see the good in her, to see past her overbearing tendencies, her stubborn nature…all of it, all the things that seemed to push people away, he acknowledged, yet still loved her. Loved her enough to marry her. _I was so stupid to almost let this go._

Meanwhile, Jack's thoughts were taking him in much the same direction.

Never in a million years did Jack think he could deserve someone like Lisa. Someone who could make him stray from his traditional ways, for one. Lisa had had an "experimental youth" as she put it, "and not so youth" she had added drily. The first time she had convinced him to go down on her, he'd been wary, it was unfamiliar territory for him. He was soon convinced-the pure pleasure it brought her, he couldn't help but enjoy it. Even then though, he was surprised by her willingness to kiss afterwards. She had laughed at his shock, "Oh Jack, that's not even the half of it." And however old she claimed to feel from time to time, she never failed to make Jack feel young again. Her vitality and passion for life affected everyone around her. It sounded cheesy, he knew, but with each day he loved her more and every day they had been apart made him all the more grateful to have her here now.

Lisa's voice brought him back to the present day, "And who says marriage takes the passion away?" she murmured into his chest.

Jack laughed, "I don't think they meant the first night Lis. We have the honeymoon stage to enjoy yet."

"True," she mused, trailing a finger along his collar bone, then, "Honeymoon you say?"

"Well, my plan for that was to let it up to you."

"Up to me?" Lisa repeated, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

He smiled down at her. "It's entirely up to you. You trusted me with everything tonight, my turn to trust you."

"Well ok," Lisa nodded, returning her gaze to the ring on her finger, excited plans and possibilities already forming in her head, she smiled. "Ok then."

And there they lay, content and peaceful, the second bottle of champagne forgotten in their newlywed bliss. It took some time before they realised the slowly dropping temperatures and had to scramble for the pile of quilts they had kicked to the floor. Neither one knowing that any plans for a big reveal would be side-tracked come the next day, or that it would be months later before Lisa would even be able to wear the ring in Hudson. None of that mattered right then, they had each other and they had the night. It was more than they ever could have wished for.


End file.
